Where Has Mr Bug Man Gone?
by the mystical voice from up above
Summary: Grissom has gone missing will the team be able to find him in time?Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Where Has Mr Bug Man Gone?**

This is a CSI flick this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it!

Nick and Warrick were messing about in the office when Catherine came into them looking extremely worried. "Have either of you two seen Grissom", no why both of them replied.

"Well he was last seen this morning leaving his office, and well know ones seen him since", explained Catherine.

"Have you tried his cell and pager", Warrick said hopefully.

"That is the first thing I did at 10:00am this morning, his cell was switched off and there is no answer from his pager", Catherine said with some annoyance in the tone of her voice.

At that moment Greg walked in "Hey, this letter just came in for you Catherine", Greg said swiftly.

"Thanks Greg", Catherine said taking the large envelope of him.

As Catherine ripped open the envelope everyone seemed to watch her as if all of their next pay checks were in there. Catherine looked at the letter and then look at the three with a face of disbelief, "It's not good news guys Grissom's been kidnapped", Catherine said .

Showing the three of them the letter all it said was 'Where has Mr Bug Man Gone?'

"This can't be good, Grissom's been kidnapped", Greg said grimly.

"Well thanks for that bit of information Greg I think we worked that out for ourselves about 10 seconds ago", said Catherine with some annoyance in the tone of her voice.

"Sorry", mumbled Greg.

"Right, Nick and Warrick get a search team and down to all the woodlands in the area there might be a chance that he went looking for some kind of bug like he usually does.", Catherine said worryingly.

"What about me?" Replied Greg.

" You can go to the lab and process the envelope and letter, tell me immediately if you find any thing", Catherine Said.

As Greg, Nick and Warrick walked out of the office, Warrick turned round and inquired, "So while we are doing al of this, what are you doing Catherine?"

"I'm going to stay here in case anything else turns up", Catherine replied

"OK see you later", Warrick answered

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom awoke with a start he slowly looked around. In a matter of seconds dozens of questions were flying through his mind. Where was he? How did he get here? Then in another couple of seconds he remembered what he had been doing before he had awoken. He had been looking though Berry Moore Forest for a rare kind of larvae and he had no memory of what had happened next .He tried to get up and realised that he was chained to some kind of wall and that was when he realised that he had been abducted with no chance of getting away.

"Is any one there", Grissom called out.

"Yes someone is here", a sly voice from the shadows replied

"Who are you", Grissom called out again.

"Now why would I tell you that", the voice replied again.

"Well where am I", Grissom called out again.

"Your locked underground", the voice replied

"Are you going to let me go?", Grissom asked

"Well if you are a good boy, I'll let them find your body", the voice replied.

I hope you like the first chapter I'll only write the next chapter if I get some good reviews. So start reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of my CSI story. I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah I nearly forget reviews please!

**Chapter 2**

As Nick and Warrick set up the search team, Greg was working in his office. For the third time in the past few minutes Catherine came in inquiring if he had any leads yet. "Catherine if you want me to get some work done, leave me alone!", said Greg trying to be as calm as possible.

"Ok, page me if you get anything" said Catherine as she walked out.

The minute that she walked out Greg's pager beeped, "My god, what now", Greg almost shouted.

Greg looked down at his pager and saw that it was Nick saying, "Page me as soon as you find anything and I will come back, don't let me come back and find that you have found a vital bit of information".

Greg threw the pager onto his desk, "Maybe I get do some work now"!

Greg walked over to his table to get the envelope only to find that It had disappeared. "What the Hell, Catherine we have a major problem forget what I said and get back here", shouted Greg at the top of his voice.

A few seconds later Catherine came running in, " What is it Greg, what's wrong?" , said Catherine with some tone of worry in her voice.

"It's the envelope and the letter they're gone" replied Greg

"What do you mean gone" said Catherine unreassuringly.

"Well they were on my desk a couple of minutes ago, and well know they're not", replied Greg who sounded slightly worried.

Mean while, Grissom was still chained to the wall and was still no closer to finding out where he was.

"Do the team know I've been kidnapped", called out Grissom again

"Yes, but they have no clue where you are, in fact they have no clues at all", said the voice again.

"Well how did you tell them I'd been taken then"? Queried Grissom.

"I sent them a little note, but I took it back again soon after", said the voice again

"How did you do that", asked Grissom

"Well they think I'm one of the cleaners in the lab, but they're quite wrong", said the voice who was now laughing.

"Surely, they would have noticed a new cleaner", said Grissom again

"Of course they would, I've been working at the lab for nearly a year", said the voice who was still laughing

"What's you're name?" ask Grissom

"Well, you can call me bubbles", said the voice again

"Bubbles, what kind of name is that?" asked Grissom

"It's the kind of name you tell people when you don't want people to know your real name", laughed the voiced

"Well, one question Bubbles, why have you kidnapped me?" queried Grissom once more

"Because it's not fair, when you see all of you C.S.I's with your high paying job, and then you look at the cleaners we get nothing compared to you" shouted the voice

"Now, Now Bubbles calm down", said Grissom reassuringly

"Well what if I don't want to calm down", shouted out the voice

"Well if you can't calm down, I suggest you go and see someone", said Grissom

"Are you saying that I'm mad", screamed the voice

"No, well…….", replied Grissom

"Well then I suggest you shut up", shouted the voice even louder than before.

Hope you enjoyed that, once I get a few more reviews I'll start working on the next chapter.

And thanks to Lanta and phantomofleopera for their reviews


End file.
